


Easy Action

by discofxck (jericheaux)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, First Meetings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericheaux/pseuds/discofxck
Summary: Ocelot contacts Kaz. 1975.





	Easy Action

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in a few hours one night because i've been going absolutely apeshit over ocelhira. also, features a lot of extremely indulgent & explicit trans sex. i myself am trans and i know other trans guys have different experiences with/relations to penetration, so jsyk this does have vaginal penetration! 
> 
> no character insight at all theyre just. yeah. maybe a bit OOC for that reason but not terribly so

12:01 AM, July 16th, 1975

Kaz had been keeping tabs on the guy studying him from across the bar. There was a vague unease to the lanky figure, this unshakable feeling almost like they had met before. After a prolonged second of eye contact, after which the man began sidling over to where Kaz sat at the counter, he decides that it was something in the way he walked; something that gave the notion that this man had already peered into Kaz's brain and wormed out his weaknesses. 

Kaz tosses that aside when he comes to sit in the empty seat to his right. The bartender takes his request- Russian vodka, unusual in the little Greek town Kaz has holed himself up in- and leaves them be.

The bar is small but densely packed, nestled between abandoned shops that have long since been converted to a network of brothels; the kind of place that Kaz comes to specifically to get lost in the neverending swirl of drink and drugs. Most of the locals have settled into "green light" territory for Kaz- harmless, unquestioning. The face next to him, though, is a new one. One that seems preoccupied with sipping his vodka as easy as it was water.

"...Do you need something?" Kaz tries, not so much annoyed as intrigued. The guy is pretty- a rough bob of blonde hair, sharp Slavic nose, and big cute ears. He reminds Kaz of a cat, especially when he tilts his head and catches Kaz's eyes, even through his sunglasses. The man's deep blue eyes and long lashes make Kaz swallow reflexively. 

"Just looking," he- coos? Kaz can't tell, the words seem to leave him as natural as air; there's a soft Southern drawl mixed in that surprises him. He lets the man's gaze shamelessly track as he casually undoes another button on his shirt in response, revels in the hungry stare that he gets in return.

Kaz hopes that in the dim light the guy picks up on the white scars that underline his pecs- just in case. A simple look up and the tiniest nod seems to confirm it. Kaz shifts and leans forward in his seat to close the space between them. The man raises a brow and his wide lips smirk in response. 

"Where are you aiming to look," Kaz dares, teeth showing in a bright smile. His companion gives a full-fledged grin back.

\---

12:24 AM

Kaz finds himself on the dance floor, twirling to disco beats with him, their flow interrupted by one of their roving hands finding the other's ass- they dance and drink, and dance and drink until Kaz is silly drunk and tugs them outside with a not-at-all subtle wink. 

\--- 

12:52 AM

"I'm Adam," the guy whispers into Kaz's ear, his teeth tugging on Kaz's golden earring for punctuation. 

"Well, Adam, I'm Kaz," Kaz teases, arm around Adam's waist as the two lean on the white stone wall of the bar's exterior; the street still buzzing with noise and people and a warm light hung above where the two of them stand that blends the world into a soft red matching the drunken flush of Adam's features. He says nothing, instead watching as Kaz struggles to procure and light a cigarette from his shirt pocket. 

"Do you want-" Kaz offers, extending the lit cigarette between two fingers, and Adam gives him another sly smile before dipping his head, encircling the butt of the cigarette with painfully smooth lips; and pulling it up to take a puff. 

Kaz feels heat flood his body at the wet of Adam's spit left on the tip of his fingers. 

\---

1:13 AM

The cigarette is extinguished, crushed under Adam's go go boots and the weight on Kaz's lips is replaced by Adam's tongue; Adam's hands fumbling at Kaz's sides, under his shirt- his fingers find the small piercings decorating Kaz's nipples and Kaz feels Adam grin into his mouth. 

"You like that?" Kaz taunts, and Adam pinches in response. Kaz reaches for another button on his shirt- and a bouncer emerges from the bar's dark doorway, yelling something in Greek that causes Adam to laugh, high-pitched and breathless and beautiful. 

\---

1:20 AM

They aimlessly wandered a few streets away before Kaz had to lean against a wall again. His head is swimming, thrumming with a heat that sends throughout his whole body when Adam places his mouth on Kaz's neck. Kaz returns the favor with wandering hands that pat down Adam's lithe body, rubbing him through his jeans; sucking and licking Adam's stubbled jawline. 

"Can I-" Adam's hand is at Kaz's belt and his eyes are penetrating through Kaz's sunglasses in that unnerving way once again. Kaz gives a cursory glance down the narrow alleyway- nothing but empty windows above them and the occasional stray cat playing with the laundry lines they're tucked between- and nods. 

Adam eagerly snaps open Kaz's buckle and manuvers his pants down the slightest bit to where he can slip his left hand- out of the gloves he came in wearing, and even through his shades and drunken eyes Kaz can make out an odd web of scarring across Adam's long fingers- to cup Kaz's mound. He nibbles marks into Kaz's neck as he massages Kaz's clit, shoves his underwear down and freely plays with Kaz's full clit between his fingerpads; drags those same fingers between Kaz's slick folds. Kaz registers that he's already wet enough that he can feel it drying tacky on the inside of his thighs, and when he looks as Adam pulls his hand away there's a shine on his fingers. 

Adam's hand moves to Kaz's spit-wet mouth and in the moonlight, Kaz further studies the gleam on Adam's fingers, the stretch of his own wet between them- and Adam places those fingers into Kaz's slightly open mouth.

"Lick," he commands, and Kaz does. He moans slightly as he laps his own salty taste off Adam; chokes pleasantly as Adam shoves his fingers further back, murmurs happily when the hand is removed and returned to his swollen clit and actually dripping pussy.

Kaz gives a startled cry when Adam pumps into him without warning. "Atta boy," he coaxes in Kaz's ear- Kaz sort of sobs at that, tries to keep his eyes focused on the sight of Adam working one hand at Kaz's pussy, palm grinding onto his clit; the other hand comes to Kaz's throat and expertly finds and squeezes the tendons in a gesture that causes Kaz to moan louder, rougher; as the pressure sends electric sparks up through his head and down to where Adam gives no mercy. 

"Gh-" At the first inclination of real pain, Adam pulls off Kaz's neck and eases his motions before slipping out of him, his eyes tinged with worry. Kaz sighs and brings his hand up to massage what he's sure are purple bruises forming on his neck amongst the hickeys.

"Let's go somewhere we can get loud," Kaz licks his lips and tips to catch Adam's pretty gaze out the top of his sunglasses, "cowboy." 

Adam seems to freeze and melt in the same two-second span. Kaz presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek before leading him out of the weave of hanging sheets they're hidden behind and into the street, further still to a building down the block.

\---

1:54 AM

The lady at the front desk of the cheap motel Kaz hurried them into gave nothing more than a cursory glance at the pair before taking Kaz's cash in exchange for a room key. Kaz and Adam stumble upstairs, to the first-floor landing; to a room at the end of the hall that Kaz pushes open. It's bare inside, a tiny space with a large bed, a dresser with a radio on top of it, a big window that Adam immediately throws open to let the cheap curtains catch the breeze; and a bathroom in an offshoot room that neither of them bothers to check out. Kaz tumbles onto the bed and Adam follows, sobriety finding neither of them, alcohol-heavy kisses still being exchanged even as Kaz moves to take off his clothes. Adam stays dressed, only loosening his shirt and kicking off the boots. Kaz leaves his sunglasses on, like always.

"Lie down," Adam says, and Kaz does, propping himself up on his elbows. He can tell that Adam is hard in his pants, but he seems content to ignore that in favor of slotting himself between Kaz's spread thighs. 

"Do you always sleep with strangers?" Adam asks, left hand back where it was before, much slower this time; languidly rolling and squeezing Kaz's clit between two knuckles.

"I-" Kaz squeaks when Adam finds a particular pattern, and at that admission, he increases his speed to where Kaz starts to fall apart under him.

"Do you, gorgeous?" Adam's mouth is on his ear again, biting and kissing, sending thrills down Kaz's spine. When Kaz only answers in soft groans Adam starts to tease at Kaz's wet hole- fingers barely entering him in a tantalizing almost. 

"Yeah," Kaz moans when Adam puts two fingers in him- "YEAH," Kaz suddenly shouts when Adam finds his g-spot in such a tactical way that Kaz knows for certain that Adam was deliberately avoiding giving him that pleasure earlier. 

A reward game, then. Kaz can do rewards.

Adam's free hand is dragging across Kaz's thigh, hard enough to leave long red lines- the scratches match his insistent massage of Kaz's g-spot, accompanied by his palm hitting his clit as it had earlier, lubricated by Kaz's own wet.

Barely a whisper, Adam teases in his ear, "Are you a slut, Kaz?"

"Yes," Kaz moans, smiling to himself when Adam gives him a particularly messy kiss along his jawline in return. "I am- fuck-"

"Language, Kaz," Adam chides, and Kaz bucks his hips- "or I won't let you cum on my hand." 

Kaz chokes, and thrusts against Adam- he slips a third finger in him, bringing Kaz so close that he starts to fuzz out all over, reduced to nothing but the feeling and sound of Adam's fingers sliding in him with an obscenely loud 'shluck'. Before Adam tips him over, he reduces his pressure in only the slightest way to ask Kaz; between the salivating hickeys he scrapes into his chest- 

"Can you squirt?" 

Kaz nods vigorously in response. 

"Then squirt for me, Kazuhira." Adam doesn't move, and when Kaz lets himself cum with a gush of liquid onto Adam's hand, both of their legs, and the bedspread- he doesn't do anything but gently ease out of Kaz and lower himself to take Kaz's clit in his mouth in a mix of hot tongue and lips that makes Kaz almost cum again. The way Adam sucks him off between kittenish laps at his wet pussy and his meticulous cleaning off of Kaz's bare thighs with his pink tongue reduces Kaz to nothing more than whining as he clutches the blankets. 

\---

11:49 AM 

Kaz wakes with a start. The sun shines through the wide-open window and onto Kaz's naked body, which he quickly takes care off by throwing his shirt back onto his sweat-and-sex-soaked self- 

Adam is nowhere to be seen. 

Kaz first notes that his sunglasses have been moved and delicately folded on the top of the dresser, where the radio has been tuned to quiet classical music. A glass of water and some white pills sit on a napkin, which he gratefully takes to clear the sickening hangover setting in. A wax paper bag is set on top of a note written on another napkin- Kaz first peers into the bag and the now-cold breakfast sandwich sitting there. 

He takes the note back over to the bed and sits to read, 

'Kazuhira, 

Hope you slept well! I brought some food for you. Thanks for everything. Xoxo, 

Ocelot

PS already checked us out' 

A scribbled heart and a cat's paw end the flowery cursive note. 

Kaz's heart rushes as he realizes- he drops the paper and digs for his pants on the floor. His wallet is gone, as is his pocketknife and pack of cigarettes. 

"God fucking damnit." Kaz puts his head in his hands and sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> i know the squirting command is unrealistic but ocelot mind control or whatever also i do what i want


End file.
